


Love is the medicine

by TheAlxRamirez (orphan_account)



Series: Eskel and Jaskier first times [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Difficult sex, Drabble Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smutt, Gay Sex, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Not between the boys, Oral Sex, Pain, Romance, Werewolf, injuries, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheAlxRamirez
Summary: The first time Eskel arrived injured after a contract Jaskier thought he was going to lose him forever. They had been traveling for almost two years now, although he had seen considerable injuries on Geralt, never like the ones the dark-haired witcher had.Eskel was bleeding and had a deep scratch almost reaching his pubic bone.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Eskel and Jaskier first times [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673803
Kudos: 68





	Love is the medicine

**Author's Note:**

> English its not my first language am sorry for any mistake.
> 
> TW: Mentions rape ,feel uncomfortable dont read.

The first time Eskel arrived injured after a contract Jaskier thought he was going to lose him forever. They had been traveling for almost two years now, although he had seen considerable injuries on Geralt, never like the ones the dark-haired witcher had.

Eskel was bleeding and had a deep scratch almost reaching his pubic bone.

"Couldn't resist my charms" He tried to joke, but the pain made it impossible for him to sound calm. He was pale and his lips were ashy. Jaskier took off his bloodstained clothes, discovering with horror that his thighs were full of horrible scratches and he was bleeding a little between his legs. 

"Eskel, what happened?" The bard asked trying not to cry. He already knew the answer but he l didn't want to accept that the damage had gone beyond those scratches.

"I'll be all right, my friend. It didn't bit me which would be the worst thing in this case. I've already drunk a potion so they don't get infected I'm not going to turn into a wolf. I need a bath and..." He stopped talking and passed out from exhaustion. Jaskier took the opportunity to clean his wounds and stitch them.

Eskel woke up early in the morning. The bard was beside him, lute on his lap. The salty smell in the room indicated that he had been crying. 

"Hey, don't cry, I'm fine now," the witcher assured as he sat up in bed. His body hurt but was already healing thanks to his mutations, potions and the bard incredible healing talents.

"He forced you.." 

Eskel stared at him in desperation, his amber eyes begging him to stop talking about the subject. It wasn't the first time something or someone had taken him against his will. The important thing was to do the job and get paid which he accomplished despite his injuries. 

"I'm lucky to have a friend like you. Who takes care of me like this, no one's ever loved me like this before" Jaskier smiled through his tears hugging him and crying into his hair. Eskel took him lovingly by the shoulders and kissed him. It was the first time they had gone beyond snuggling or hugging, and the deep, loving witcher kiss made Jaskier's heart no longer feel anguish, replacing his sorrow with reciprocated love. Love that he had been feeling for a long time and had not dared to confess.

"Darling I would do anything for you, if you let me I will make you happy" Eskel pulled him to his lap kissed his face, neck and even opened his doublet, playing with the thick hairs on his chest.

" Make love to me tonight?" The bard tried to say that they should wait for a little but decided not to. Eskel looked at him expectantly, ready to give himself completely to him. Jaskier stood behind him, kissing his ears and neck warming him. He carefully filled his fingers with oil while kissing him and repeating how much he had dreamed of being this way with him. Eskel moaned a bit adjusting himself to the bard's finger inside his sore hole.

**  
Jaskier soon transformed that uncomfortable feeling into a very pleasant one by hitting something inside him that made him moan and lift his hips. 

"Ready, darling," asked the bard. His lips connected to his neck as he prepared him.

"Yes Jaskier, please..." Jaskier tried to penetrate him but he couldn't. He was quite large and Eskel was still hurt and his body showed resistance. The witcher tried to pretend it didn't matter but Jaskier knew it hurt and stopped. The bard placed his still hard and warm cock between the witcher's ass cheek and slid it while he masturbated Eskel with his free hand.

"It's alright my love, this is delicious too. Do you like it?"

"Mmm yes, I want you to come on my back," Eskel said desperately grabbing Jaskier hips to feel him closer. Jaskier came painting his back with his thick and abundant seed. Once he was recovered, he placed himself between the legs of the witcher taking him in his mouth and Eskel could not resist looking at him like this, staring directly into his eyes while he licked and sucked his cock, trying to get out the precious liquid that Eskel soon poured down his throat. 

"I'm so happy with you so there's nothing wrong that can't be fixed as long as you are here with me" 

"It's the best confession of love I've ever had. Usually, after sex, I'm thrown out of the room." Jaskier replied by leaning on his chest, falling asleep almost instantly. Eskel laughed and kissed the bard again, clinging to his medicine and antidote to any wrong that could happen to him.


End file.
